


Lunch Meetings

by SumiArana



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, No actual sex, Rhys is very much bisexual, bondagey stuff, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn and Rhys have a quick chat over lunch... AU where Jack is alive again and CEO at Hyperion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Borderlands fic! I struggle with dialogue, so this is very intimidating to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“What's with the scarf, bro?” Vaughn said thickly through a mouthful of french fries. He pointed his finger at Rhys, gesturing to the yellow and black checkered plaid scarf wrapped around his neck. “Wake up and decide to start accessorizing?”

The brunette felt his face get hot and he brought his coffee cup to his mouth, taking a long gulp.

Vaughn grinned, his eyes nearly glinting behind his thick rimmed glasses. “Not gonna answer me, huh? That new lady of yours really giving you some love bites, huh?”

Rhys gave a weak smile and adjusted the scarf. He'd mentioned to Vaughn that he was sort of seeing... someone. What he'd failed to mention was that this 'someone' was once dead, CEO of Hyperion, and their boss, Handsome Jack. He hadn't even managed to correct him after Vaughn had assumed his partner was female. Not that it was a secret that Rhys enjoyed male company as much as he enjoyed female company, but more so that he was just fine letting Vaughn believe that his current partner was a lady.

“Yeah bro... but yano, we don't gotta talk about it.” Rhys waved his hand dismissively, hoping that Vaughn would get the idea that he didn't want to talk about the sordid details. He'd already felt a twitch between his legs as he'd reached up and brushed his fingertips against the soft fabric. His throat was bruised where Handsome Jack had splayed his fingers last night. In addition to the fingers imprinted against the pale skin on his neck, he had a few bite marks where Jack had dug his teeth into hard enough to nearly draw blood before pulling away and running his tongue over the semi-circle indentations left behind, pressing his lips against the younger man's ear, praising him and calling him 'cupcake', 'sweetheart', 'baby'... Even the thought of it made Rhys's cock strain against the front of his slacks.

“Totally.” Vaughn grinned. “No need to kiss and tell, man, I get it. Bro fist, though.” He held out his closed fist. Rhys grinned softly back, bringing his own closed fist to touch his best friend's. He felt his face burn when he noticed the accountant's eyes focused on the jagged rope burn mark wrapped around his wrist.


End file.
